Dream Date
by Bea Rabbit
Summary: One normal girl. One famous bachelor. Two weeks together in his mansion. A dream come true right? Not! More like: One devil, One sadistic manager, and one contestant who isn’t just going to smile for the camera. NxM
1. Mistake?

-1_Dream Date_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Chapter One: Mistake?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, or any of its character_

_Summary:_

_One normal girl. One famous bachelor. Two weeks together in his mansion. A dream come true right? Not! More like: One devil, One sadistic TV editor, and one contestant who isn't just going to smile for the camera. _

_--_

Dream Date. It was the only thing Mikan, Anna, and Nonoko had talked about for the last three weeks. Now, they were only five minutes away from the announcer revealing who was the lucky girl who won the Dream Date competition.

"Hm, you think if I win me and Natsume well end up falling in love and getting married?" Anna said. "Just imagine what pretty babies we'd have, and rich babies too!" Nonoko and Mikan giggled as Anna drifted off into her own reality, probably imagining small little Natsume/Anna babies.

"I don't think that's likely, since my future husband wouldn't cheat on me with my best friend," Nonoko put in. Anna snorted as Mikan laughed more.

"I don't even care if I see Natsume at all if I win," Mikan said, a few months ago Anna and Nonoko would have been shocked by this. But now, they were used to it; Mikan was very unusual after all. When the three had met at the sign up for 'Dream Date'- the new reality show that took a normal girl and threw her into the life of Natsume Hyuuga for two weeks- Anna and Nonoko had automatically assumed Mikan was a Natsume fan. Of course that wasn't the case, Mikan wasn't a fan at all and barley knew a thing about him. All she wanted was to experience life in the city, life with luxury. Having lived in a small country town her whole life, Mikan was dying for a taste of city life. And if Natsume Hyuuga was her way to taste it, so be it.

"_Hello Japan!" _

Mikan, Nonoko, and Anna squealed as the announcer for the competition came on the screen.

"_For weeks girls all over Japan have been putting in their entries to win Dream Date. As we all know, Dream Date is the new competition sponsored by the one and only Natsume Hyuuga. One lucky girl well get to spend two weeks attached to Natsume Hyuuga. At the end of this week the duo well do a full interview and a three-page article describing their experiences in the house! I'm here to announce who that lucky girl is. Now as we all know, each girl was only aloud to enter one time and no bribes or gifts were aloud to be accepted from an entry. Now lets turn over to Natsume's manger, Hotaru Imai, for the results." _

Mikan watched as the screen turned over to a raven hair girl with violet eyes. Her face was emotionless making her very doll like.

"_And the winner for Dream date is…" she said, her voice very soft and feminine, though monotone. "Luna Koizumi, coagulation on your win." _The other TV reporter came back on chatting away happily. Anna sighed and clicked off the TV.

"Well, its like we didn't know this was going to happen," Nonoko said staring into her two friends disappointed faces.

"I know but…my husband," Anna sniffled.

"My luxury." Oh well, Mikan though, there is always…well…never.

"I think we all need some cookies," Nonoko hinted. Anna stood and nodded in agreement.

"I'll make two batches of Chocolate chip and Sugar cookies, we can mourn or lost and get fat all at the same time." They all laughed as they headed into the kitchen.

--

Natsume Hyuuga watched as his many servants ran around his house trying to get everything in order for their 'guest of honor'. Honor his ass. More like pain in the ass. He was rich, famous, and handsome, and yet he still didn't get to call the shots. He knew hiring Hotaru Imai as a manger would hurt him in the end. Sure, she helped him make millions and run one of the largest companies in Japan. For payment for her work though, she basically controlled every aspect of his life, sure he could fire her. He just didn't feel like dealing with the hassle of getting a new manger and the major law suit Imai would surely file.

"Natsume, shouldn't you be getting ready," Ruka asked. Natsume looked at Ruka, he was already prepared. He was dressed in a tux and had his headset on. Natsume knew that the only reason Ruka followed Hotaru every word because he was her constant victim of blackmail and as masochist as it was Ruka had feelings for her. But still, he took whipped to a new level.

"Like I care, this whole show is to get a sense of the real Natsume Hyuuga." He stopped and took a swig of his Corona. "Well, here he is." Ruka sighed, Natsume was so difficult. Natsume laid on his red and black Lazyboy couch wearing nothing but his jeans and a beer in his hand. Breaking two Hotaru's rules:

_-No alcohol (Your going to have a minor in the house)_

_-Always keep covered around the house (Again this is a minor expecting to live in luxury, not in the playgirl mansion.) (Note: Playgirl is for guys while play boy is for girls)_

_-No sleeping with the guest or any sexual involvement._

_-No ditching, leaving, pranking our guest_

_-No rude comments (I want you to be sugary sweet)_

_-No lighting on fire_

_-No Alice use. _

_-No fighting (With guest or anyone)_

_-No harassment (of any kind)_

While Ruka was afraid just to think about what would happen if he broke the rules; Natsume seemed completely unfazed.

"Natsume-kun!" Sumire, Natsume maid and fan-girl, came running into the living room. "The winner has been chosen. Her name is Luna Kozumi and she is the daughter of the president of one of the companies trying to do business with us." Natsume ruby eyes flickered to Ruka, he seemed to be thinking the same thing. Ruka sighed.

"I'll call Hotaru and see what she says." Sumire looked at the pair confused.

"Why what is going on?" she asked, twirling her finger through her green permed hair.

"I'm not sure yet, but likely the girl who won cheated." Ruka said. "And now I have to go clean it up." He flipped open his blackberry and started dialing.

--

Hotaru Imai crossed her hands over her chest and glared at her phone. They were complete and totally idiots, did she have to do everything herself? She had given them the little task of picking the winner of the competition, pick a normal non-rich girl, how hard is that? Apparently it is hard, because out of the two billion girls they picked the one girl who not only bribed her way in but also would cause a media to have a field day with. Reporters had called her non-stop asking if it is a coincident that Luna was picked. It wasn't until she put a blocker bug(Blocker Bug- an invention that automatically blacks whoever you have programmed by occupation. Example: By programming reporters and clipping it on your phone all reporters well automatically be blocked) on the back of her phone did the calls stopped. Now she was in the TV studio, once again, to report the _real_ winner. This was going to cost Natsume, Air time on popular TV networks wasn't cheap. She watched as the idiot TV host oh so cheerily stated that their was indeed a mistake and that a new winner would be chosen. They then went on commercial break so that all the teenage of girls of Japan could call everyone they know, and get their ratings up. Once the viewers hit one billion they cued Hotaru to come on.

"Ok, going live in 5...4..3..2 and we're live," The camera man said. Hotaru tried not to look to pissed.

"Please excuse us for that early mistake," Hotaru started. "Do to unfortunate situations our winner, Luna Kozumi, could not claim her prize. So I will now announce the real winner. Our winner is…" she quickly hit the 'random select' button on her PDA. "Sakura Mikan, congratulations. I hope your prepared, because starting tomorrow you get to enter a dream date." The camera switched back over to the reported who repeated all the details. She looked down at the information on the girl. Opps, she had picked just the type of girl Natsume hated. Oh well.

--

Mikan Sakura didn't usually go to sleep early. Tonight was different though, after stuffing herself with cookies and milk she was wiped. After saying goodnight to her two best friends she had said a goodnight to her Jii-chan and gone to sleep.

"What? I can't understand you young people with all your screaming and jumping. Can't you just talk normally?" Her jii-chan appeared in her dream. Suddenly the dream Mikan was shoved violently.

"Mikan wake up! You won! You won!" The dream Anna said.

"Get a bucket of water, she can sleep through anything," Dream Nonoko said. Mikan huffed at her two dream friends, she could not sleep through anything.

Mikan bolted awake as water splashed down on her face. She sputtered then looked around. Her room light was turned on and her roomed looked as if it had been ran-sacked. Anna stood over her, water bottle in hand, as Nonoko through clothes into a suit case. In the doorway her jii-chan was muttering something about 'young people these days..'

"Mikan you won!" She screamed to the still half asleep Mikan.

"That's nice, I'm going back to bed. Lay off the water, Kay?" Mikan laid back on her wet pillow and shut her eyes. As soon as she shut her eyes she was nudged. "Mikan you won! You won the Dream Date competition!" Mikan eyes popped back open.

"I won? I won!" she repeated. Anna nodded. "What? How? I thought that Luna girl won?" she said.

"She cheated so they had to pick a new winner, which is you! They picked you!" Nonoko said, still packing Mikan suitcase. "Their going to pick you up and an hour…no wait, now we have thirty minutes." Mikan jumped up out of bed.

"I really won?" Nonoko and Anna nodded. She squealed and jumped up and down hugging her two friends.

"Wait, oh god! I have thirty minutes to get ready!" She looked down at her self. She was soaked and wearing her care-bear pajamas.

"Go get ready, Anna well get you primped while I do the packing." Mikan smiled at her two friends.

"You guys are the best," she said, getting all teary eyes in a Mikan fashion.

"Yeah, we know. So go get all pretty and then you can bring us back lots and lots of souvenirs," Anna said. Mikan smiled and nodded as she was pulled off towards the bathroom.

--

Ruka couldn't believe Hotaru, no scratch that, he could. He paced outside Natsume door, where he was currently getting primped to meet his guest. Though, it was beyond Natsume why he couldn't just meet her tomorrow it was already ten PM.

"Ok Ruka, you can do this," he said to himself. All he had to do was walk in their and prep Natsume on the girl who was arriving. Which would have been easy if Hotaru hadn't picked this particular girl.

"_I gave Natsume the chance to pick and he abused it by handing it over to Koko- who we all know can't handle these kind of jobs. So he has to take what he can get."_

Were Hotaru exact words when Ruka had inquired about the girl. The girl was smiling brightly in the picture. She was very pretty, with a bright smile and aura that even transferred through the photograph it showed she was a truly good person. From the mini bio. Hotaru had gotten it stated the girls Name was Mikan Sakura. She was sixteen and a junior at Gakuen alice, and won the awards for best smile and brightest personality at her school. She volunteered at animal shelters and old folks home on weekends and lived with her grandfather. She didn't seem the type to be a Natsume fan girl, nor one to be woed by looks. Which was bad seeing as Natsume only wanted someone who would worship him so he could easily ditch her without her caring. Or if the girl was attractive Natsume could at least pretend to like her for the two weeks and then after the interview drop her faster then a ball of coal.

A bright shiny good-doer was not what he wanted nor expected. Natsume Hyuuga was the enemy of all good doers, he was their polar opposite. Ruka took a deep breath and entered Natsume's room AKA hell.

Natsume was sprawled across a white board getting a massage from a very small blonde.

"Natsume your body is just so hard," she said suggestively. Even from the doorway he could see Natsume roll his eyes.

"If I pay you extra well you shut the hell up?" Natsume drawled boredly. Ruka snickered as the blonde flushed and pouted.

"Hey Natsume," Ruka said walking towards him. "Here are the stats on the girl who won the competition." Ruka laid them beside them. "Oh…well….Hotaru needs me, see ya!" Natsume watched as his best friend retreated. He narrowed his eyes, something was going on. Her picked up the packet and started to read….

Ruka had just shut the door when he heard it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Natsume roared. Judging by the smoke that was rolling out of his room he had set something on fire.

"Yeah, I need a fire extinguished in Natsumes room along with some new furniture. Stat. Also we need to pay off the massage therapist, she most defiantly saw some major Alice use," Ruka said into his phone; it was going to be a long night

--

_A/N: Like it? Hate it? Review Please! Flames accepted. _


	2. An UnElegant Encounter

-1_Dream Date_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Chapter Two: An Un-Elegant Encounter  
_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_--_

Breathtaking described the mansion in front of Mikan Sakura perfectly. In every way the mansion in front of her was simply perfect. Mikan was one to believe there was no such thing as perfect, but still, it was very hard for her to find one flaw with the mansion. The yard was perfectly green, the garden well kept with a rainbow of flowers blossoming from every inch. The moons haunting glow setting just right on the cobblestone walls of the mansion that had flowers scaling it. Beauty at its best. Even the intimating black gate that stood in front of the mansion to keep out the unwanted was beautiful. Like the mansion, it had a feeling of history and antique beauty. The security guards looked like statues, but had a friendly aura around them, not threatening. Everything was elegant and beautiful. All in all it scared Mikan.

Mikan wasn't a liar, she knew what she was and what she wasn't. She was average in looks, and average in smarts. A bit to naïve and trusting, and the biggest klutz one could come across; most found her a delight to be around. Though, she wouldn't call herself elegant. Dainty. Beautiful. Everything that was expected of the upper-class, she didn't have any of it. Here she was though, standing in front of this mansion, the place she was going to live in for the next two weeks. She was going to be surrounded by elegance. Natsume Hyuuga, from what she knew about him, was no angel. He was reckless, and had a mysterious aura around him with a hot temper. He never really lost his temper though, even when he went completely mad, you could still see he had control. Elegance.

"Mikan Sakura?" Mikan blinked, snapping out of her thoughts and turning to face the voice that had spoken to her.

Their in front of her was a girl who looked not a day older then her; the girl from the television. Raven hair, violet eyes, pale skin, and small angled doll-like features. Hotaru Imai, if Mikan remembered correctly Natsume's manager.

"Um, yes that's me," she said, smiling. The girl really was like a doll, no emotion what so ever, not even in her voice.

"Hello, I'm Hotaru Imai, please come in." The girl stepped back letting Mikan fully see the huge entry way. With high ceilings and a glittering chandelier, which probably cost a great deal more then her house and everything in it, it was even more elegant then the outside. This was just the entry was too, she didn't even want to think about how great the rest of the mansion had to be. "I'm sorry you arrived so late, their was that incident with the mix up and…well lets just say I left that job in the wrong hands. Since it is so late, I hope your not to disappointed that Natsume is already asleep. He had such a long day, and he really did want to meet you, he had fallen asleep and I just didn't have the heart to wake him." Mikan didn't know how to respond, especially since the girl said the words emotionless and spat out each word like it hurt her. "So, I let him sleep, he's going to hate me for this. Also, tomorrow when you do have your first introduction, you'll be doing it in front of the press. You remember _Teen Tokyo_ is doing a story on both you and Natsume, right?" Mikan nodded dumbfound. The girl must have had special abilities. Even though every option pointed the girl in front of her was lying out of her teeth for Natsume, who was probably laughing it up somewhere, it was impossible to think she was being dishonest. Nothing she did made it seem as is she wasn't anything less then dead serious as if her life relied on being calm. "Well, that's good. I don't want to overwhelm you with introductions and tours tonight, its already so late. So, would you like something to eat or just to go straight to your room?" Mikan stomach was probably somewhere in France right now, trying to get as far away from Mikan and that overwhelming urge to throw up.

"My room, please," she said. Hotaru smiled, or rather, the corners of her mouth twitched upwards for nearly five seconds.

"Your room it is, please pay close attention; its easy to get lost in here."

Mikan followed behind the doll-robot manger, wondering why she ever thought it was a good idea to enter this competition. Luxury? Check. Completely and total discomfort and a feeling of being out of place? Check. Any hopes of relaxing…er…she had to get back to that one.

--

He was an idiot. Natsume Hyuuga didn't admit he was wrong often--wait, ever mind. Natsume Hyuuga didn't admit he was wrong ever. He wasn't wrong this time either, that sadist lump of flesh he called his manger was.

"Greet the girl or stay in your room the whole night."

He was the star. He paid her. So why was it _she_ called the shots? He didn't have the time or the patience to mull over that. All he knew is that four hours into the night and he was no where near sleep and very close to hungry. Actually, starvation was a better word. He had been so frustrated with all the commotion the fan-girl brought and with the fact a very unpleasant memory seemed to be resurfacing, he had forgotten to eat. All day he had ate nothing, maybe had a few sips of juice.

So now he sat, glaring at his door, which he was very close to burning just because he could. He knew his whole hallways was blank of security cameras; motion sensors and heat sensors, sure. Those things he could easily dodge though, he had spent years perfecting his ability to not be seen, not get caught. There was a point in his life when his life depended on and was based on living. He shuddered as another memory resurfaced.

"_Remember Natsume, for you, there is nothing more to life then trying to survive."_

Call it an old habit but he stilled lived by that motto, he wasn't fully able to understand a life without having to watch his back.

Anyways, the point was he could easily make it to the kitchen and back without getting caught. The problem was even if he didn't get caught and their was no evidence, Hotaru would know what he'd done. She was creepy like that. She wouldn't say she knew, it may be months, weeks, days, but sometime in the future she would get revenge for him disobeying her. That was how Hotaru Imai worked.

He sighed, whatever. What ever happened in the future wasn't happening now, which meant he was going. She couldn't really blame him for going to get something to eat, now could she?

--

It was a horrible idea. She had already gotten lost…twice. She didn't like the cameras that seemed to be everywhere she looked either. She did her best to dodge them but the itch on her back that someone was watching her didn't go away. It was useless to turn back now, she was pretty sure she was almost there. Their was a faint glow in the distance and the light hitting the floor made it look like tiled floor, a kitchen flooring.

She sighed, why did her stomach have to choose three in the morning to come back? Waking her up with a growl, a nice way of telling her there was no way she was getting back to sleep until it was fed. She would just grab and apple and sprint back to her room. Then she'd feel a bit better, less anxious.

"Mikan you're a big idiot," she chided herself. Why was it the one time she wasn't 'sadly oblivious', or that's how Anna stated it, was when she was in a house full of elegant strangers? For being a naïve oblivious person, it sure was a pain when she actually thought like a normal person. She finally reached the kitchen, she yawned and stepped through the doorway. Did you ever take note when you yawn you usually close your eyes? Or if your not exactly the most graceful person in the world then maybe closing your eyes and walking into another room, wasn't the best idea. Especially since the entry way to the kitchen had a slight bump where the elevation rose a tad higher.

"Ah!" Mikan hissed as she feel on her face, not even bothering to pull down her nightgown which was now half way up her back. "Itai," she whispered as she attempted to get up, which when she realized she had successfully sprained her ankle. "God, I'm an idiot," she mumbled.

"Are you just now realizing this?"

--

Natsume knew that with the crazy fan-girl coming to stay in his house that the staff had doubled. That in a rush Koko (who in the hell put him for hiring, he didn't know) had just randomly selected maids, but this was just sad. He watched as a sleepy eyes brunette walked, no fell, into the kitchen. If that wasn't enough she took her time on the floor wincing in pain and telling herself she was an idiot. All the while prolonging his sight of her five-year-old polka-dot panties.

"God, I'm an idiot." She said again, only this time a bit more audible.

"Are you just now realizing this?" He couldn't help it, it seemed the IQ of his maids just kept going down. Not only was this maid stupid enough to go into _his_ kitchen, instead of the staff kitchen, or even the main kitchen. No, she came into his kitchen. The kitchen which everyone knew was for only him. Just like his living room, game room, and every other room he felt like claiming. Plus, didn't maids already have food in their rooms? So they wouldn't disturb anyone with annoying mid-night snacks. Although it was unlikely he would wake up because a maid was getting food three floors below him, with him in his sound-proof room. Not the point though. The point that she, like the kitchen, was his. His maid, his maid which had just broken like…three rules. Though he wasn't really one to be preaching about rule breaking.

The girl jumped up and pulled her nightgown down, then she winced in pain, obviously remembering whatever body part she injured during her fall. The kitchen wasn't well lit, there was only a small light on which kept both himself and her in the shadows. He could barley see her face, though he could make out the bright red her skin had turned.

"What are you doing here?" She asked stunned. He frowned, wasn't she suppose to be scared that she'd gotten caught? "Who are you? A robber?"

"I should be the one asking that, Polka dots." She girl must have been a bit slow.

"Polka dots? Are you talking to me, because my name isn't Polka dots its--oh. I get it."

3

2

1

"You pervert! I didn't know they had perverts in this place, stay away from me! Rapist!" She grabbed a banana and held it in front of her, swinging it in front of her wildly.

"One, if I was a rapist I think you'd need more then a banana," he pointed out dully. She was lucky that she was being amusing, if not he'd probably be burning her right now. "Second, I think you need to think twice. Who was the one who displayed her underwear for a good three minutes? Is it my fault I heard a noise and when I saw what was making it I met a pair of Polka dots panties?" The girl was growling at him…actual growling.

"I…you…jerk…why? Why is someone like you here?…urgh!" Apparently she was incapable of making more then one complete sentence at a time. She must have seen his smirk because her temper seemed to flare as she threw the banana at him. He caught it before peeling it open and taking a bite.

"It would have been out of my way to go all the way over there and get it, thanks for that." The girl growled, before grabbing another item out of the fruit bowl. Instead of throwing it at him though she clutched it in her hand.

"I'm going to go back to my room and pretend this never happened, ok? Cause I don't want to believe you're a bad person, whoever you are. But, if you ever pull something like this I'm going to be forced to think you're a bad person!" she whisper shouted before storming off. Natsume smirked, stupid little girl. He'd have to remember to fire her later.

As he walked back to his room he kept getting the feeling that he was missing something, something about that girl.

"Whatever." He dismissed the feeling. Even if he did miss something, she was the maid he was the master. Who cared as long as he was in control.

--

Yuu didn't know whether the intense fear and nausea he felt was because of Natsume Hyuuga or for Natsume Hyuuga.

Even though Hotaru Imai was somewhere else in the mansion, probably sleeping on her feathers mattress; he just knew she knew. She knew that the first meeting between Natsume and his guest was him making front of her and her trying her best not to kill him, Hotaru really did pick a sweet girl. Still, that sinking feeling that tomorrow when they had their first real meeting bad things were going to happen. He also knew that Natsume Hyuuga was as good as a dead man, and that he was a mouse caught in a trap. He knew that he couldn't tell Hotaru, and he'd have to pay hell for not doing so. So, for now, he watch the monitors trying very hard not to throw up. He was a butler, not an easy job, but he never thought it was life threatening. Though, he should of known. He did work for Natsume Hyuuga. Even he knew when thing came to Natsume it was anything but ordinary.

--

_A/N: Done! Its almost three and I'm wiped, sorry for mistakes! Like most writers, you probably know inspiration hits you at like three AM when your dead tired and wondering how your typing something and not sleeping. Anyways, I have to apologize for how horribly written he first chapter was. This chapter is shorter but much better written, at least, I think so. I don't have a Beta so any mistakes please excuse, I can only do my best when it comes to grammar. So I only proof read this once, because its five pages long and my eyes already feel as if they weigh a billion pounds. Five pages isn't that long, noted. Next chapter I want to try to get in the six thousand word range. Anyways-thoughts, flames, ideas, anything. Write it in a review or a PM, I just like knowing someone read what I wrote. I accept anything, because its not your fault if you hate my story now is it? Kay I'm going to drop dead any minute now so…-Bea Rabbit. _


	3. Surprise Surprise

-1 _Dream Date_

_Chapter Three: Surprise Surprise_

_Can't kick the habit, I got to have it. I'm what they call a love addict. - Love addict by Family Force Five_

_--_

_Love, Hate, or…_

_What?! That was the reaction of many at the annual Scarlet Ball, hosted by Natsume Hyuuga's Crimson company. As you all know, the ball was the place that the famous Natsume Hyuuga would meet his house guest for the FIRST time; that wasn't the case though. _

_The night started out with a bang, as the guest entered the Crystal House(the place where the Ball took place) they were greeted by rose petals showering down from the ceilings. Everything was red hot with fire shooting out from the tables center-pieces and an assortments of reds, blacks, and oranges decking out everything in sight. The elegant Hotaru Imai was seen flitting in and out of the Crystal house, wearing a Dior black dress which suited her elegant styles. Even with all the glamorous and famous guest all everyone wanted was one thing: Natsume Hyuuga. Guest and the Press waited anxiously for Natsume Hyuuga to arrive and for us to get our first official glimpse of his guest, Sakura Mikan. _

_Many thought something was wrong when the schedule time for the meeting, 9'o clock, was delayed. Ruka Nogi announced that a show, which was not previously planned, would be put on. What a show it was too, while we waited ravens flew around, fire seeming to flow from their wings. Other exotic animals roamed the room, interacting in a way which was anything but animalistic. After a while though many got impatient and a the guest started to get almost riot-y demanding their host show his face. _

_Oh boy did Natsume Hyuuga make an entrance. In the mist of all of this, the doors flew open banging against the door and silencing in. Then they walked in. Natsume Hyuuga, dripping wet in a black tux, with an equally wet Mikan Sakura on his arm. Most of their mouth were pressed into lines and the tension that flowed off them was almost suffocating. Their was no sound as they walked to the stage, and their were many rumors they were whispering under their breath while walking. As they reached the stage Mikan Sakura stepped forward and took the mike. _

"_Hello," she said. "My name is Mikan Sakura, I'll be staying with Natsume-kun for the remainders of the next to weeks. Please take care of me."_

_After the introduction the press broke out in a frenzy and some even went to the point to trying to jump on stage. The duo was rushed away immediately and not seen for the rest of the night. Later, Hotaru Imai came on and said she hopes everyone would forgive her for the misunderstanding. Due to a accident, Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura had apparently meet earlier in the day and decided to ride to the ball together. Though, on the way, their limo had broken down and they- since they were so dedicating to making an appearance at the Ball- walked to the Ball. Sakura-San had apparently almost drowned after falling into a river where Natsume had saved her, at which point Natsume's people had found them and rushed them here. _

_This report is believed to be false for many reasons. One witness says she caught a glimpse of Natsume and Mikan arguing as they were rushed away. Another says that their was no limos in repair at the company Natsume was using that night._

_Though nothing can be proven one thing is on everyone mind- what happened that night? What is going on with Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura? And just who is the true Mikan Sakura?_

_**18 Hours Before**_

Mikan took a deep breathe and try to stop fidgeting as she waited for the limo. She pulled on the silky fabric of her dress and mentally reminded herself everything was going to be ok.

"So you remember the plan?" Hotaru asked beside her, as they both waited. Mikan looked at Hotaru and nodded.

"Me and Natsume will ride together alone in the limo, that way we can meet before hand to avoid any embarrassment when we 'officially meet' at the Ball. When we get to the ball we split up and Natsume enters first, you'll come and get me later and accompany to the stage where me and Natsume will introduce ourselves to each other make small talk then do a Q & A." Even though Mikan could repeat the exact words Hotaru said she didn't really understand. How did they expect her to face Natsume Hyuuga…alone! Then again in front of hundreds of people. Not to mention she didn't look a thing like herself, decked out in a crimson dress and rubies.

Also, from Hotaru was implying, she wasn't suppose to be herself she was suppose to be whoever the people wanted her to be. Now she under stood why everyone said fame was fake.

"Good, now if Natsume does anything to offend you tell me immediately." Hotaru eyes glinted as she looked at Mikan, who replied the look with a confused one. Why would Natsume offend her? Just as she was just about to ask a limo pulled up in front of them. "Ah, finally here, good luck."

Mikan gave her a nervous smile before stepping towards the limo, here goes nothing.

--

"She took away all the alcohol didn't she," Natsume drawled boredly to his driver.

"Yep, she also said that if you take on sip of alcohol to night she'll kill you," Koko responded happily. Natsume growled and hit the button that put the separator in between them, he didn't feel like listening to Koko. He stared at the ceiling as he waited for the annoying fan-girl to enter the car, trying to decided what personality he was going to go with.

The press loved his daring play-boy attitude, but would his fan girl take his flirting as that he honestly liked her? He didn't want to have to deal with pretending to be her boyfriend. He didn't want to deal with being anyone's boyfriend.

The nice boy act was just to ruka-ish for him, plus everyone knew as soon as he got pissed off that routine was out the door.

Maybe he could--

_Click._

She had chestnut color hair. That was all he could see as the girl took a seat in the limo, head down. Her hair covered her face completely.

5

4

3

2

1

"So, are you a mute or what?" Mikan inhaled a sharp intake of air as she whipped around, eyes wide.

Hazel eyes, Pale skin, and porcelain skin. Why did she look so familiar?

"Its you, pervert!"

Oh, so that was it.

--

_A/N: Brain lacking ideas, if you have any they are welcome. Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to get something out their but my mind was super blank._


	4. Wet n’ Wild

-1_Dream Date_

_Chapter Four: Wet n' Wild_

_--_

Mikan inhaled heavily, it wasn't a dream. The pervert last night, he was indeed real…and his name was Natsume Hyuuga. The crimson eyed boy stared at her boredly as she had her semi-panic attack.

"Oh god, this has to be a dream." She pinched herself; Natsume Hyuuga- the Natsume Hyuuga, could not be the pervert-jerk.

"Please, like you could have dreams this imaginative…Polk-a-dots." Mikan eyes snapped up as a smirk grew on his face. "Also, I don't know why your getting worked up, if anyone it should be me. Not only was a mentally scarred when you flashed me, you also duped me into thinking you were a maid." Ok, so maybe that wasn't true. She never did say she was a maid, he had just automatically assumed. Also, he was the one who peeked when she fell, but those were just details.

Mikan went slack-jaw as she stared at him incredulously. She never said she was a maid! Why would she be a maid? Also, shouldn't he be able to recognize his maids to know that she wasn't one? And that pervert peeked at her underwear, she didn't flash him!

"I never said I was a maid, and you practically eye molested me! Who would flash you?"

Natsume scuffed, he knew more then one girl that was willing, and had, flashed him on many occasions. Eye molest? She really was an idiot. He did the girl a once over again as she glared at him, wasn't she suppose to be drooling over him? Or like thinking about how lucky she was that she was sitting right next to him?

"For one, someone who wants to molest anyone would probably have sexual desire towards that person- which I'm pretty sure is impossible for anyone to have towards you. I mean, really what kind of girl wears polka dots underwear past the age of ten?"

Mikan couldn't breathe, he did honestly not say that.

"_The main reason I like Natsume," Anna had said. "Is because he is a true gentlemen, totally leagues above guys these days."_

This had to be the most ironic thing that had ever happen to her. She had known the famous Natsume Hyuuga for a couple minutes at most and he had already shattered everything that she and her friends had thought of him. He also seemed completely unfazed by all the insults he had just thrown at her, not even a tad bit embarrassed by admitting to peeking at her underwear.

"I cannot believe this, you're the biggest liar I've ever meant!" His crimson eyes flicked back onto to her, what was her name again? Mi…Mimi? Who cared, not like she was worthy enough of him calling her by her name.

"How can you say that when you known me for…" he looked at his watch. "Ten minutes, thirty if you count last night."

"Everyone in Japan knows of you, and everything they know apparently is a lie. How do you expect me to explain to my best friends that their biggest ideal is a fake?" He scuffed and shrugged.

"Not my problem, plus you won't be saying anything--if you read the contact you signed at the beginning of this you would have know this. Ba-Ka."

She couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand him, tears welled in her eyes as she thought of all the people out their who admired him and looked up to him, and he didn't even seem to care. She thought of Anna and Nonoko how she was going to have to lie to them, and how they'd still think Natsume Hyuuga was a good person. She hated him.

She glanced at him, he was staring out the window. They had stopped at a red light. _No way am I going to go up on a stage and help him with his façade. I can't tell all though people I'm happy. _She took the handle of the limo door and slowly opened it, it was silent. Just as she thought, it was only the best for Natsume which mean it was soundless. She took off her shoes and held them in her hand as she slid off the seat and onto the road. As she was shutting the door she heard it.

"Oi, what do you think you're were doing?" She closed the door all the way and started sprinting in the other direction, time for all that time on the track team to pay off.

--

_Shit. _Natsume head whipped around as he realize that the girl next to him wasn't just opening the door for fresh air. He caught her just as she was shutting the door.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?"

In a flash of red she bolted down the highway. He was about to call Koko when he caught sight of the light changing. She could go into the woods or something and they'd loose her. He quickly bolted from the car and ran after the idiot, ignoring as the limo pulled away. He just call Koko when he caught her, since Koko was probably completely oblivious that his two guest were no longer there.

She was fast. Of course, he was faster, he didn't waste his childhood training for life-or-death situation to be outrun by an amateur, a girl no less. The girl must have sensed he was about to catch her since she jumped off the woods into the woods, which must have been the stupidest ideas ever since she was shoe-less. Only a minute after entering the woods did the brunette stop and start hopping.

"Ow! Ow! Crap!"

Natsume ran his hand through his hair and glared at the girl, he hoped she stepped on glass.

"Just what in the hell did you think you were doing." The girl ignored him and went to sit down on the ground to expect her foot.

"Don't sit on the ground, idiot." She stopped mid squat and looked at him.

"Where do you think I'm going to sit then?" she asked harshly.

"Not on the ground, innless you want to go to the party with a huge brown spot on the back of your dress." She smiled.

"That's fine, 'cause I'm not going to the party…and by the looks of it neither are you." He narrowed his crimson eyes.

"We are both going to the party, did you honestly think we didn't prepare for someone like you? You really should read things before you sign them, as I said before you'll have a nice little law suit on your hands if you don't go to that party."

The idiot blinked and narrowed her hazel eyes, then she mumbled under her breath before turning sand limping deeper into the woods. "What do you think your doing?"

"I'm running away from you, obviously." She continued t limp at turtle speed away from him inch-by-inch. He just sighed and dug in his pocket, time to call Koko. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his…mints? Where was his cell phone?

"Damn it!" He cursed, he had left his cell in the limo. He looked around, the street they were just was completely empty. Of course it was, Koko always took creepy back ways to events to avoid being stalked by paparazzi.

Mikan was now about a full foot away from him. "Oi ugly girl, do you have a cell?" Mikan ignored him

and kept on walking, who would respond to some insulting jerk?

She really was thinking that she might have glass in her foot, of course, she wouldn't know since she wasn't aloud to sit down on the ground to inspect it. Foot step sounded behind her and she sighed, she really wished she could run away.

"I said," Natsume took her hand. "Do you have a cell?"

"Well, now that I think about it." Mikan put a thoughtful finger on her chin. "Blah!" She stuck her tongue out at him before snatching her arm back and continuing deeper in the forest. Come to think of it, where was she going in the first place? Wouldn't it have been better to just turn around and sit on the road? Of course, if she did that now she'd look like and idiot and she'd have to go past the jerk. Why did he want a cell phone here anyways?

"Look here Baka, thanks to you we're in the middle of god knows where with no cell phone; know what that means? That means until I find a cell or somewhere to use a phone, you are out here stuck with me." Mikan eyes widened as she turned to gape at him.

"You're joking, right?" He rolled his eyes.

"Like I'd joke about having to spend anymore time then I have to with you."

Mikan took a deep breath, she didn't have a cell phone, surely there had to be a gas station somewhere. She ignored him and him and hopped past him onto the road and looked both way. It was pitch black, nothing but a walls of forest surrounding them on both sides.

"You don't have a cell phone." She shook her head. Natsume closed his eyes, this was not happening to him. Natsume Hyuuga was not stuck in the middle of no where with a girl- who might have been the only girl on the planet not to have fallen madly in love with him- without a cell phone.

"Well, better get hiking!" He opened his eyes as he saw the brunette marching off down the road. Natsume followed.

_This isn't happening…_

_--_

Hotaru Imai glared at the limo now pulling into the parking lot of the Glass House, it was five minutes late. The limo stopped and out came Kokoroyomi, a grin on his face as always.

"Sorry we're late, I there were like a billion traffic lights; I mean why do they even need traffic lights on that road? there is nothing on it at all." Hotaru ignored him and went towards the limo opening the door…

"Koko, I'd like for you to explain something to me." Koko gulped at Hotaru 'I'm going to kill you voice'. "Tell me why when you left the house there were two people in this limo, but now there is none." Koko grin dropped as he went to the limo door and whipped it open, it was empty. The only thing left was a red clutch and a Natsume's Crimson Razor phone.

"You see…that's a very good question." Hotaru whipped open her phone and pressed down the speed dial.

"Nogi, we have a problem- I need you to stall." She paused as Ruka responded. "Lets just say Koko has successfully screwed up the easiest job possible." She clicked the phone shut. "Come on, we're going to go find them…and see if Natsume feels like firing you."

Koko gulped as he got back into the limo, he was so dead.

--

Nothing.

They must have already gone two miles, there was nothing but darkness, forest, and traffic lights. Not to mention they were ignoring each other, Mikan falling behind him because of her limp. She still hadn't examined her foot, it could be infected and spreading through her body at that very moment. Also, now that the adrenaline had wore off she was feeling more then a bit scared. What had possessed her to yell at Natsume Hyuuga?

Now, staring at her back she was regretting it, his back seemed to scream 'I'm going to kill you' at her. She took a deep breath, she should just apologize.

"Um, look…I'm really sorry about yelling at you and jumping out of the limo- it was a stupid idea. I know I said last night I wasn't going to judge you on that incident, but I kind of did anyways so--"

"Look , Ichigo Kara, I really could care less about what you have to say. Sorry if you thought you were important enough for me to care. Your just some fan-girl who has some odd way of showing it, I mean you get points for being original, but that's about it."

"E-excuse me? How can you be so rude! I was trying to apologize, which I shouldn't even be doing cause you're a big jerk! Also, as if I'm a fan girl! Who'd want to idolize _you." _ He turned around so she could see him roll his eyes.

"If your not a fan-girl what are you doing here?" She huffed.

"I wanted to see what it was like to live in luxury, not live with you. I've only know you for less then twenty four hours and you already insulted me, eye molested me, and talk to me like we know each other. Shouldn't you be calling me Sakura-San instead of Ichigo Kara…wait. That's the same as the--Pervert! You did it again!"

Natsume sighed, hadn't she already noticed he was already walking away? Loud mouth idiot. He needed Advil, his head was going to explode if he had to keep listening to that idiot. What was she, ten? The most annoying girl he'd ever meant in his life by far. He stopped, the foot steps behind him had stopped he turned around-she wasn't there. No where in sight. Well that was just peachy.

--

Mikan stared at the 3 inch piece of glass she had just pulled from her foot in horror- how was it she didn't cry when this was lodged into her foot the whole time. She dipped her foot back into the little bank of water she had found, trying to clear all the dried blood off the bottom of her foot. The river was small, but from what she could tell it was deep all the way around. She took a looked up at the sky and chuckled, what was she doing? She was sitting in a ball gown staring out at the sky after fighting with Natsume Hyuuga. It was hilarious, it was all so surreal. Her mind still couldn't wrap around the situation.

They were right about one thing, Natsume Hyuuga did have a strong persona. That was the only way she could explain how easily she could argue with him without getting star-struck and completely awed by the situation. Of course now that he wasn't near she was completely panicking. How could she say those things? Everything was bound to go down hill sooner or later.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She gasped and jumped up upon hearing the voice. This wouldn't have been a problem if she was anywhere else except two inches away from a lake.

_Splash!_

Mikan emerged from the water with a gasp, un-amused crimson eyes meeting her gaze.

"What do you think you're doing?! How are we suppose to go to the party when your soaking wet." Mikan coughed up some of the water she had ingested before responding.

"No, its ok, I'm not drowning or anything," she said sarcastically. She stood up and rung out her hair. "And don't blame for me for getting wet, you were the one who scared me half to death causing me to fall into the water in the first place." He came to the edge of the rock that she was sitting on just seconds ago. He looked up at the sky and mumbled something like 'why this idiot?'

Before Mikan knew what she was doing, it was already done. She finally realized she had splashed him after his crimson eyes seemed to turn full on red and the water on him seemed to actually be turning to steam…was that even possible?

"Um…my bad?" Mikan barley had a chance to dodge as a case of mints were whipped at her head and the crimson eyes boy dove into the water, his eyes set on her in rage. Mikan yelped and started treading through the water- that was obviously a bad idea. She should of known along with being a pervert and a jerk he was also crazy! And apparently she had just unleashed his full on crazy.

_Baka! _

"Just what do you two think you're doing?" Mikan froze and turned around. Natsume was now rubbing his head and getting out of the water, his raging ruby eyes now set on Hotaru Imai.

"Its about damn time you got here, what the hell were you doing? This freaking Ichigo-Kara idiot went all psycho and attacked me!" Even though his voice stayed on an indoor-voice tone it still came out as a yell. Mikan came out the water and shuttered as the cold greeted her, how was he not cold.

"N-n-not t-true! He attacked me…and didn't care about the glass in my f-f-foot. So then I had to check it myself and he scared me and--he's a lying jerk!" She stuttered. Hotaru resisted the urge to sigh, it looked like Mikan had found out the true Natsume.

"Natsume in the car, now." Natsume lifted up an eye brow as if to say, make me. Hotaru violet eyes narrowed into slits. "I have must have half a mind not to quit at this very moment, get into the car or I will quit and take all your secrets with me." Natsume scuffed and shrugged but got into the car anyways. Hotaru turned to Mikan. "Mikan-Chan, for now can we get into the car go to the party then put this whole night behind us and start over tomorrow? I'm sure that Natsume has a reason for his actions, he seems to actually have a fever." Mikan stared at Hotaru, she was a liar too.

"Sure, that sounds good." Mikan shuffled towards the limo and stopped at the door. "Um, can I sit in the front seat?" Hotaru sighed, Natsume was that bad to her already? Hotaru nodded mutely then looked up at the sky.

_Why did you stick me with such idiots…?_

--

A/N: My longest chapter yet, not as long as I wanted it to be but I really had to stop here or else everything from this point on would be crap. I got up and did two miles and its only seven Am and I've been up since four, so I'm dead. Hope you enjoy, please review.


End file.
